


Time Travel to Ancient Rome

by cherryontop



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Historical Roleplay, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: Amaya and Nate as Roman Matron and slave gladiator for a, err, mission?





	Time Travel to Ancient Rome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).




End file.
